


Save Me

by molstrom



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Takes place after Bass saves Charlie in Pottsboro. Obviously non-canon, however, the conversation at the beginning (until the line "What makes you think you've got a choice?") is canon from Season 2, Episode 4
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Kudos: 14





	Save Me

When I wake up I’m lying on the ground outside under a shelter of some kind. I can hear the rain hitting the shelter and the grass surrounding us and can smell a campfire as I open my eyes. Before I see him, I hear his gruff voice as he says:  
“Drink.”  
I look at him in disbelief and try to stand up.  
“Take it easy. Take it easy.”  
I sit back down…Not because he told me to, but because I’m dizzy.  
“You’ve got to flush the drugs out of your system. Drink.”

I take a drink and look at him as he cooks something over the fire. The way he looks at me…If this wasn’t Sebastian Monroe I would think he’s concerned.  
“How did you find me?”  
He puts the knife he’s holding on the ground and says:  
“You’re not as hard to track as you think.”  
“How long was I out?”  
“A full day.”

I look at him suspiciously and he rolls his eyes.  
“Don’t worry, I was a complete gentleman the whole time.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“A show of faith. I need you to take me to Miles and your mom. I know I can never make it up, but I’ve got to try.”  
As he answers me his piercing blue eyes fill with tears. I shake my head and glare at him as I say:  
“Wow. Can you make your eyes water like that, just, at will?”  
“What?”  
“Well, this whole poor wounded Monroe thing, I mean, it’s pathetic. You’re a sociopath. You say what you need to get what you want. Behind the mask, you’re cold and empty…and a killer. That’s all.”

His jaw clenches as I’m talking, but then he starts to look mournful and remorseful again. I take the opportunity to reach for the knife he dropped on the ground earlier, but he’s faster than me, stepping on it before I can grab it. He pulls me to my feet and holds me in place by my upper arms as he says:  
“You’re right about one thing. I am good at killing. I’m very good. Even better when I’m with your uncle. For the time being at least, we’re all on the same team. Those US guys, they’re gonna be a problem. A big one.”  
I look him in the eyes and say:  
“What if I tell you to go to hell?”  
“What makes you think you’ve got a choice?”

He lets me go and steps away from me as I sink back down to the ground. He gets the pot of food off the fire and comes to sit across from me. He gestures towards the pot and says:  
“Eat.”  
As I’m taking a bite of food he says:  
“Charlotte, I know you don’t believe me, but I never wanted your dad or brother to die. That was never my intention.”  
“You’re right. I don’t believe you.”

He shakes his head and quietly says:  
“I grew up around Ben. I was always at their house when I was a kid. I had two annoying little sisters, and Miles had this slightly geeky but really cool older brother. Their house was the superior place to be.”  
“Your soldiers killed him.”  
His face twists up in grief and he hoarsely shouts:  
“But I didn’t tell them to! They were supposed to bring him back alive. They were never supposed to hurt him, or take Danny.”

He’s quiet for a moment and when I look at him he has tears on his cheeks.  
“I remember the face of every person I’ve personally killed. Every person whose death I ordered. I’m not a sociopath, Charlotte. I adapted to be who I needed to be in order to keep Miles safe. He’s the one who had the grand plan of a peacekeeping force. It just spiralled out of our control. I see Danny and Ben’s faces every time I close my eyes. I never meant for anyone in your family to get hurt. I’m sorry, Charlotte.”

I stare at him for a minute and then say:  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why didn’t you want my family to get hurt? What makes them special?”  
“They aren’t. I never actually wanted anyone to get hurt. This monster…it’s not who I am, Charlotte.”  
“Could have fooled me. You forget I’ve heard you threaten people…me, Danny, my mom…I’ve seen you kill people. I’ve seen the monstrous side more times than I can count. Now you want me to believe that it’s not really you?”

He moves closer to me and kneels in front of me as he says:  
“How can I convince you? What do I have to do?”  
“Why does it matter so much to you that I believe you?”  
“Charlotte, I met you for the first time when you were a year old. When you were little you liked tea parties…Spending time with you reminded me of when my sisters were little.”  
“Congratulations, you knew me when I was a toddler. You still haven’t explained why it’s important to you that I believe you.”

He reaches for my hand, interlacing our fingers as he quietly says:  
“Charlotte…”  
I look at our hands and then at his face, inhaling sharply and pulling my hand away when I see the lust in his eyes.  
“You were literally just talking about how I was a toddler when you first met me. That’s seriously twisted, Monroe.”

He leans in, putting his hand on my neck before quietly saying:  
“I know…I know it’s twisted. You’re Miles’ niece. I shouldn’t want…It’s my fault your dad and brother are dead…You’d never…”  
“I’d never what, Monroe?”  
“Trust me enough.”  
I roll my eyes and shake my head as I move forward to straddle his lap.  
“I don’t have to trust you to fuck you. I mean, that’s what you want, right? To fuck me?”  
He takes a deep breath and says:  
“Yeah, Charlotte. That’s what I want.”

I tilt my head a little to the side and smile as I put my hand on his cheek and move closer to him. When our lips are almost touching and I can feel his breath on my face I say:  
“Then you should have done it while I was unconscious.”  
Before I can move off of his lap, he clamps an arm around my waist and pins me to him while moving the hand that was on my neck to the back of my head and tangling it in my hair.   
“Monroe…let me go.”  
“You’re a good fighter, Charlotte, but you know I’m stronger than you. You know I could force this if I chose to.”  
“You could. But I wouldn’t make it easy. Let me go.”  
He stares at me for a moment with those blue eyes of his, now dark and clouded with lust, and then lets me go.

I scramble backward until I’m back on the blanket I was sleeping on earlier, then I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest and stare at him. He shakes his head and says:  
“I won’t hurt you, Charlotte.”  
I raise an eyebrow at him and he says:  
“Drink more water. You still have drugs in your system.”  
“Seriously? You literally just told me that you could overpower me and rape me if you wanted and now you’re trying to take care of me again?”  
“I wouldn’t force you, Charlotte. I just wanted you to be aware that I could and maybe pulling what you did wasn’t the brightest idea. If I was someone else…”  
I stare at him and shake my head before taking another drink. When I put the canteen down I say:  
“I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up in a while and I’ll take watch.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”

He moves back to the other side of the fire and I curl up on my side facing him. I study his face through the flames as I fall asleep and realize that he looks tired and sad…Less like the monstrous general I first met and more like the 40-something-year-old man he is.

When I wake up a little while later he’s leaning over me, brushing my hair out of my face, eyes filled with concern.  
“It’s okay, Charlotte. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe.”  
I focus on his eyes as I reach up and run my fingertips through his short, curly hair. He audibly swallows and hoarsely whispers:  
“Charlotte…”  
“It’s okay, Bass.”  
I pull him down to me and kiss him, arching my body towards his until he moves down to me, pressing me into the ground. 

I moan against his mouth as he deepens the kiss and I wrap my legs around him. I smirk when I feel him harden against me and he pulls away from my mouth to say:  
“What are you smirking about?”  
“Just imagining how that huge cock is going to feel inside of me. We’re wearing too many clothes.”  
He groans and says:  
“Jesus, Charlotte.”

I drop my legs from around his waist and pull his t-shirt off before running my nails down his chest to his belt.  
“Charlotte…”  
“This is what you wanted, Bass. Don’t freak out on me now.”  
“You’re my best friend’s niece. He’s gonna kill me.”  
“He doesn’t have to know.”  
“So you’re just not going to have sex with me again once we get to where Miles and your mom are?”

I lean up and bite his neck, sucking gently before releasing the skin and lightly lapping at it with my tongue. When he shivers and moans I say:  
“I didn’t say that. I’m just saying there’s no reason to tell Miles or my mom who I’m fucking. So just keep your mouth shut and we’ll be fine.”  
“As soon as Miles sees us together he’s going to suspect that I fucked you.”  
“So you deny it. And I’ll deny it. Everything will be fine. Now can we please stop talking about my uncle? Because I’d really like you to fuck me and I don’t want to be thinking about Miles while we do it.”

He groans again as I wrap my legs around him and flip us so I’m on top of him. Once I’m straddling him I pull my shirt and bra off and he runs his hand over my abdomen and breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples. I gasp and rock my hips against his as he smirks.  
“Bass…”  
“Just trying to figure out what you like, Charlotte.”

I shake my head and stand up, smirking at him when he lets out a whimper.   
“Take your pants off, Bass.”  
I undo my belt and pants before pushing them and my underwear down and stepping out of them. He stares at me while I do and when I’m completely naked I shake my head at him and say:  
“Are you going to take off your pants or am I going to sit on your face?”  
He scrambles to take off his pants and once they’re off, I lower myself over him, rubbing my wet folds over his cock as I lean forward to kiss him. He grabs my upper arms and pushes me away from his mouth before saying:  
“Charlotte…I am an old man. If you want me to fuck you, you can’t tease me like that.”

I smirk as he lets go of my arms and I raise myself up a bit. I line him up with my entrance and slam down on him, driving him as deep as I can. We both moan as he bottoms out and I feel my eyes roll back in my head.   
“Jesus, Charlotte.”  
When I can breathe again, I lean forward and kiss him while rocking along his length. He rolls us and lifts my legs up onto his shoulders as he presses deeper into me. I whimper as he leans closer to me and changes the angle, and he says:  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“No. Bass, don’t stop.”  
He slowly thrusts deeply into me as we kiss. As I feel my orgasm building I run my nails down his back and moan:  
“Bass…”

He reaches down between us and pinches my clit. I orgasm so hard I scream and see stars. As I’m coming down I feel him pull out and release on my stomach, groaning my name before leaning down and kissing me. When he pulls away he says:  
“Charlotte…”  
“What, Bass?”  
“I’m not going to be able to keep this from Miles.”  
“Why?”  
“He can always tell when I’m fucking a new woman.”  
“Well, don’t be so obvious. Because this? He’ll kill you for.”  
He stands up to get a cloth to clean up with as he says:  
“You’re not wrong about that.”

We both get cleaned up and redressed before I pull him down to my blanket with me and curl up against him.  
“Someone should take watch.”  
“I was just screaming, Bass. No-one came to investigate. I can’t hear anything out there. Just relax with me for a while.”  
“Fine. But if we get killed in our sleep, just know that I told you so.”  
“Okay, dear.”  
I snuggle closer to him and as I fall asleep I hear him mumble:  
“Oh…I am so screwed.”


End file.
